stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day in the life of Mario
:Mario wakes up on a sunny Thursday afternoon in June. Overview Mario wakes up, goes through a morning routine and meets up with Link only to find that he and Luigi switched thier outfits. The 3 then train for battling Nox Decious by playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Luigi looses and leaves upset. Link eventually beats Mario and he takes it out on Luigi. Synopsis Mario is sleeping peacefully in his room when he gets waken up by his alarm clock playing You Spin Me Round at 12'o clock. He then puts on his overalls, boots, and gloves, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and grabs some toast out of the toaster. Outside Mario's House, Mario recieves an odd look from Link. He asks why Link's giving him an odd look then realizes that he's wearing Luigi's clothing. Luigi then comes out of the house and yells at Mario. The two argue until Link breaks them up and they agree to a truce. Link tells them that they must get ready to fight Nox Decious. Thier training will be more intense than anything that they've ever done before. He offers them the chance to back out before it's too late but they bravely decline. He responds with, "Very Well, let the games begin." The 3 are then sitting on Mario's couch pressing buttons intensly with Gamecube controllers. They growl in pain and Luigi falls to the floor. When Link can tell they've had enough he tells them to stop. Then he says they're ready to play the game. When Mario asks why they pressed buttons for no reason Link tells them he hates players with slow fingers. And when Luigi asks why Link told tem to put bananas down their pants he tells him he has no idea why they did that. The main screen of Super Smash Brother Brawl turns on and they pick thier respected characters. Link informs them that they will play with 5 lives, 3 players, and no items, German style on Final Destination. If they can beat him they might be able to beat Nox. They begin thier fight and they immediately go crazy pushing buttons. 5 minutes later, they continue to push buttons crazily, thier hats are scattered and outfits are falling apart. Link charges up and KOs Luigi which cause him to freak out. He gets off the couch, slaps the back of his boot, and storms off. Mario looks horrified and Link asks him what that meant. Mario tells him that Luigi told him to fhske rkdlkhfuer iothgd f fd d wjhh rhithod wdsh jknd with a Koopa on Tuesday. Now Link is in shock, but Mario suggests they get back to the game. Mario and Link (in slow-mo) physically harass each other, and try to make the other one mess up. Eventually, Link KOs Mario, then stands up in cheers. Mario, shocked, lies on the couch mortified. Luigi then walks over to him and tells him about the lesson he learned today and about how winning isn't everything. Mario responds by knocking him over and telling him to, "Shut the hell up, Luigi!" He storms away and Luigi gets up and calls Mario a fhske rkdlkhfuer iothgd f fd d wjhh rhithod wdsh jknd. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Link Locations *Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity *This is the first episode where they're seen playing Brawl. In Episode 13 it is mentioned that they have it. Goofs *When Mario and Co are button pushing in the begining Link is using a Wavebird; however, when they actually play Brawl he uses a wired controller. *Before the first censor, something can be seen going up the stairs behind Mario and Link. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWagk3dI3qM[[Category:Season Two]]